


Tooka Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Quite Literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin have been turned into adorable tooka kittens by the Force. What now?





	Tooka Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromDreamstoEmpires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/gifts).



> Dedicated to my partner and my best friend <3 
> 
> Partly based on a reddit post where a redditor found two kittens named Obi and Anakin, who acted very much in character. I just had to write a fic about that.

One second Obi-Wan and Anakin are on an ancient tooka- worshipping planet, the next second he wakes up with the stink of garbage filling his nose and only the littlest bit of light coming through.  _ What happened? Where’s Anakin?  _

_ Anakin.  _

He gasps for breath and looks around, desperate to find him, desperate to get out of the dark, because he feels him near, but he can’t see him, can’t hear him, and when he opens his mouth to yell his name, it’s not his name that comes out. 

‘Meow.’ 

A little, high-pitched meow, and it came out of  _ his  _ mouth. Did he lose his ability to speak, or is it…? It can’t be.

_ Anakin! _

‘Meow!’ 

Again. Again the meow, again not his name, again…

‘Meow?’ 

His heart stops. Somehow, not even through the Force, just instinctively, he knows it’s Anakin that’s replying. So the same thing happened to him, and he’s  _ here.  _ Where’s here? And how are they ever going to get out of here?

Slowly but surely his eyes get used to the dark, but he doesn’t yet dare to look down. In front of him are the shapes of heaps of trash; his nose had been right. Then, a quick movement and another ‘meow’. It’s the shape of a tooka, the movement of a tooka, and yet the figure feels like Anakin in the Force. He lands next to him and the truth dawns on Obi-Wan when he realizes Anakin is just as big as he is. He has changed too. 

‘Meow?’ 

_ Anakin? _

_ It’s me, master. What happened? _

_ I don’t know. _

Something must have happened back on that planet, somehow. Maybe some ancient Force, hidden in those pyramids, maybe they had the power to change creatures into… into tookas? But why? And why them?

_ I think we’re in a dumpster, master. _

He has a point. The smell, the lack of light… How are they ever going to get out then? And are they still where they were just a minute again?

_ I think we’re in trouble. _

 

* * *

 

After Anakin, in his tooka-body, tried several times to open the dumpster with either force or the Force, he is starting to give up. From the way the light shines through the small opening, he can determine it’s getting later. Later and colder. He’s been through worse, he reminds himself, but all those times had been in his own body. Now it seems like he has fluffy fur, but he’s still stuck in a dumpster. How can this day get any worse?

_ What are we going to do, master? _

Obi-Wan sighs, and he realizes how strange that sounds coming from a tooka’s mouth. 

_ I don’t know. _

He thanks the Force for that strong connection between them now. They never needed words, and now, now they can no longer use them. How long will that be?

There’s nothing else to do now, so he curls up into himself and closes his eyes. Then suddenly Anakin is next to him, his body curled around his, and his head on his back. And somehow it feels warm, and soft, and good. 

**

It’s only when the dumpster opens, that Obi-Wan wakes up. Anakin has not moved in his sleep, but as soon as the light hits his eyes, he jumps up and hisses. 

_ Anakin! _

He doesn’t step down, and when a strangely familiar human face appears, obscured by the dark - have faces always been this big? - he curls his back and stands in front of him. 

_ I’ll protect you, master. _

_ Anakin, you don’t -  _

He can’t even finish the thought before Anakin hisses again. It doesn’t seem to phase the face or the hand coming towards them, and for a second Obi-Wan is scared. 

 

* * *

 

He wakes up and it’s warm, not just because Anakin’s now warm and fluffy body is wrapped around his, but also because the room they’re in is  _ warm.  _ He wants to stay asleep, he realizes, a tooka instinct taking over his body, chasing away all rational thought, wanting to nuzzle into Anakin’s fur, wanting - no.  _ Wake up, Obi-Wan. _ The Force nudges his eyes open, as if it tells him there’s something he needs to see. Something he missed.

_ Master?  _

Anakin is awake too. As Obi-Wan opens his eyes he finds him getting up slowly, and in this light he realizes something: Anakin is not only a tooka, he’s a  _ kitten.  _ And he’s adorable. He might be the cutest thing he’s ever seen, with the golden fur and the little scar by his eyes. He’s Anakin, absolutely, but he’s not still. He longs for the human form of him now, misses him in a way. How has he never noticed before? Did he ever truly look at Anakin,  _ his  _ Anakin, human Anakin?  

_ What is it? _

_ You’re adorable. _

He swears he could see Anakin blush, but it’s impossible, of course. Tooka’s don’t blush, and Anakin shouldn’t blush because of him, and he shouldn’t say - think - these kind of things. 

Another Force nudge is a welcome distraction. 

‘Oh, you two are awake.’ 

Obi-Wan’s heart stops. Now he realizes why the face had seemed so familiar: because it  _ is.  _

_ Did  _ master Windu  _ pick us up?  _

_ It appears so. _

_ Of all people…  _ Anakin shakes his adorable head. 

_ No.  _ He doesn’t understand.  _ This is good.  _

Before Anakin can answer, Obi-Wan jumps up to the couch and looks up at Mace. The Jedi seems huge all of the sudden, and the tooka instinct in him wants to crawl into his lap - his lap looks so soft - and fall back asleep. He cannot let it win. He’s still human deep within, or well, he thinks he is. But there’s nothing like the bond he and Anakin have between him and Mace, even if he does consider him a friend, in a way. How is he ever going to let him know what happened?

He walks closer and meows softly. Of course no words come out of his mouth anymore, he wishes he could. There is so much  _ wrong  _ about this. Not only the fact that he is a tooka, that Anakin is a tooka, but also the soft expression on Mace’s face. He’d never known he had such an affiniation for tooka’s. For animals. 

‘Come on here,’ he says. ‘It’s okay.’

He never heard his voice go so soft, and it takes him back a moment. Another step. Inside his mind he screams silently:  _ it’s me, Obi-Wan.  _

Only when he steps on his lap, there’s a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. 

‘Obi-Wan?’ 

Obi-Wan meows and nods, as much as he can. Mace’s eyes widen, and he looks from Obi-Wan to Anakin.

‘Skywalker?’

Anakin’s meow sounds much like a huff. 

‘I knew you’d have something to do with this mess.’ Mace sighs, as if this situation is as common as Anakin throwing his troopers off a wall. ‘How in the Force did you two get turned into  _ tookas _ ?’

How does Mace expect them to answer? 

‘Oh, I send you to that tooka temple, didn’t I?’ He groans. ‘Of course this would happen. Of course.’

Obi-Wan wishes he could huff-meow as well as Anakin. 

‘Let’s go you back.’

 

* * *

 

 

_ What if the Force there turns master Windu into a tooka too?  _

Anakin is sitting in the ship, his large eyes looking longingly up to the pilot seat. 

_ You can’t fly a ship as a tooka, Anakin.  _

_ I  _ know  _ that. _

Obi-Wan sighs.  _ I don’t think he will. From what I know from the legends, this has happened before. _

_ How do you even know that? _

_ I took a class on non-jedi Force users as a padawan.  _

_ Of course you did.  _ Anakin curls into himself.  _ So what did they do?  _

_ They… well, it’s just a legend. _

_ It’s the only thing we have, so come on, tell me.  _

_ They were… they were lovers that fell out of love. And the tooka-gods changed them into tookas to show them how much they loved each other. _

_ That makes no sense.  _

_ No, it did. They saw each other differently. They were themselves and still not. _

_ Fluffier? _

_ More helpless. More pure, more free from inhibitions they had as a human. _

_ Oh.  _ He nods slowly.  _ I see. _

_ I think I see too _ , Obi-Wan says, as he lies down next to his former padawan, to the golden tooka, to Anakin. To his Anakin. 

 

* * *

 

One moment he’s a tooka kitten, the next he’s a grown man, and  _ kriff  _ he’s lying all over Anakin. Anakin, who’s a grown man too. Anakin, with his blue eyes and golden curls and oh Force, how he’s missed him. He could hug him, embrace him, _ kiss  _ him. 

‘Oh,’ Anakin says. ‘So…’ 

‘Yeah…’

They ignore Mace, who looks behind him and sighs, dramatically turning the plane around. He just looks at Anakin, taking in every detail of his face. He’s so beautiful, so cute even. Something did change. 

_ What is it, master? _

_ You’re still adorable.  _


End file.
